My Own Way
by KayteeLern
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl and the new girl has a secret, but won't tell anyone. She lands in the House she least expected to be in, and ends up taking the same Potions class with Hermione...
1. Illegal Lethal Potions

My Own Way  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I guess I'll rate it general G, until I know what will happen.  
  
Please don't flame me. This is my first HP fic.  
  
Discy: I dun own the characters you recognize.  
  
And...that's all.  
  
Ch1: Illegal Lethal Potions  
  
Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she ran to her Head Girl dorm, near Gryffindor Tower. She quickly whispered the password and slipped through the small armor.  
  
She tossed her books on her desk and stretched. She was very tired, having been to her first Illegal Lethal Potions class, which the top four students in each of the Houses took. Of course, the Gryffindor top student was none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
They had serendipidiously (sp?) created a revivng potion. Hermione had accidentally brushed up against the small jar of rat tails while reaching toward the leech juice. Melphius, their small hamster Tester, was hit by a splash of Draco Malfoy's potion, which was an instant death one. Poor Melphius had fallen. And Hermione was frantically glimpsing over at Snape, who was looking at her. She stirred her couldren quickly, and a small drop spilled out, falling on Melphius. The hamster got back up and pranced around again. The other three stared at her, then Snape jotted a note down onto his parchment.  
  
Hermione sighed and brushed her hair, trying to forget the look of suspicion Snape had set upon her. But nothing, not even relaxing Arithmancy, could unglue that glare.  
  
Her personal dorm was about the same size as a regular dorm, but with only one four poster bed. It had a desk, a closet, a bathroom, and a balcony.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, her hair fanning out behind her. She yawned and rolled over.  
  
The Illegal Lethal Potions class was not known by anyone but the one's who attended the classes. That meant Hermione had to keep her mouth shut to Harry and Ron. She hated to do that. So it irked her even more. It was held at one in the morning for three straight hours, so Hermione had to get all the sleep she could.  
  
She yawned and blinked. Without changing her clothes or tucking herself into her sheets, she doze off. 


	2. What A Wonderful Start

Ch2: What A Wonderful Start  
  
Discy: I wish I owned it. JK Rowling own them, and the books, AND the ideas, AND their hair. I want Hermione's Hair.  
  
So, I'll change it in this one.  
  
Hermione woke up when she heard a soft knock on her door. She yawned and sat up, unaware of her appearance.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hermione? It's Ron."  
  
"Ron!" She jumped off her bed and glared at the clock, which was set to ring in five minutes. She flung open the door.  
  
"Uh...I just wanted to say good morning."  
  
Hermione growled and let him in. She fell back against her bed and sighed.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"What?" He seated himself beside her.  
  
"I...just don't think this will work out."  
  
"What won't?" His brow furrowed.  
  
"You know. You and me. This...whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing."  
  
Ron stared at her. She looked away and stood up.  
  
"So, I want you to leave while I change. Go on. Out with you." She pushed him out and closed the door to his protests. She headed to her closet and picked out her wardrobe. The one she always had to wear because of her Head Girl Status. Once she had it on, she fingered the material, regretting that she wasn't wearing her favorite Gryffindor ones. This one, however, was the color of all the Houses. It had a moving badge that rested on just below her heart, with the lion growling. In golden letters on it, the letter "H" stood out, sybolizing she was the Head Girl, at Hogwarts.  
  
She shuddered and started yanking a brush through her hair, knots being tangled out. After a few minutes, her hair was a fuzzy mane, which she had long ago given up trying to tame.  
  
She picked up her books for the morning and rushed out, passing Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" Harry waved.  
  
Hermione flashed a smile and ran to the Great Hall. She was late to greet the others for breakfast. Today was a special day, a day that Dumbledore would tell the whole school something, something he had not even told the Head persons.  
  
So Hermione was getting pretty anxious to get there on time.  
  
She glanced at her watch and was surprised when she found out that "on time" was five minutes ago.  
  
She burst onto a staircase and tripped on her cloak. She tumbled down the stairs, realizing that the staircase chose that exact moment to change its landings.  
  
Her cloak became tangled with her hair, and her bag flew out of her arms. She finally hit solid ground when the staircase stopped moving.  
  
Under her breath, Hermione cursed and had to run the long way to get to the Great Hall. She stood up, straightening her clothes, and realized....  
  
"My BOOKS!" 


	3. A New Friend

((From now on, I wont be putting up disclaimers. if you want to read them, look at my others.))  
  
Ch3: A New Friend  
  
Hermione blew a strand of hair off her face and gathered her things. She peered down and saw her bookbag lying near the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
She took a deep breath and started downward. She passed Professer Trelawney, who muttered something about "blasted children these days", and ran past the dungeons entrance. She skidded to a halt. Someone smirked down at her.  
  
"Malfoy." She spat out the word, like a curse.  
  
He grinned and spread his arms wide. "That's my name."  
  
"Oh, really? 'Cause I always thought it was Pilsbury Doughboy, but even that's too smart for you. Good day." She ran off, leaving the white haired Slytherin gaping in her wake. He noticed just how her hips swayed when-  
  
He slapped himself mentally. What was I thinking? A Malfoy, thinking a Mudblood is hot? That would ruin my reputation. And what would Father say?  
  
He wouldn't say anything but Avada Kedavra.  
  
Draco Malfoy followed the fleeing figure of Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked around the hall. Why did Hermione run off to the Great Hall on a Sunday? There were no classes, but then again- He smiled- the library had seemed Hermione-less for the past few days.  
  
Ron walked around the corner, and recoiled back, pressing himself against the wall, his face pale. Harry stared.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Ron jerked his thumb around the corner and Harry peered around and gasped. He turned to Ron.  
  
"Is that a new student?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Hot, isn't she?"  
  
"In terms of temperature, or of looks? I say looks."  
  
The girl turned around and stared at the corner. Harry and Ron ducked behind.  
  
"Should we go back another way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl turned back to Professer Baldwin, the DADA teacher, and listened to his directions to the dining hall. After a quick pat on the shoulder, he left. She took a deep breath, knowing she was on her own.  
  
Give it UP, Charalayne, those whispers were probably girls laughing at your hair. NOT boys.  
  
She sighed and walked down the hall, making sure to keep out of sight until she reached the Great Hall. She walked through the doors when-  
  
BAM!  
  
A bushy haired girl ran into her, knocking them both over. The girl muttered an apology and rushed into the Hall. Charalayne stared after her as she rushed up to the table nearest the faculty table.  
  
"Wonderful. I transfer here, and I get treated like dirt."  
  
"It's her!"  
  
She whipped around to see a skinny boy with black hair, who another boy with -wow, that is a BRIGHT highliter-red hair was hiding behind. The black haired boy smiled and said hello.  
  
"Hi. Are you new here?"  
  
"No, I just happened to Apparate here and knew all the secrets of this vast place, and managed to get on Professer Snape's good side, and get bumped into by all of the people in this damned place." She glared at him. "Of course I'm new."  
  
They boy blushed. "Yeah. I thought about that. Who are you?"  
  
"A witch who just transferred from an American school."  
  
"No, really." He chuckled and the other boy stood beside him, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Another person who becomes annoyingly smart and secretive, whom one meets in their lifetime."  
  
The other boy spoke up. "Yeesh, another Hermione....."  
  
"My name is NOT Hermione, thank you very much!"  
  
"Well, you remind us of her."  
  
"What, is she your GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
The red haired boy opened his mouth and blushed. He closed his mouth.  
  
"The name's Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Is it really your business?"  
  
The black haired boy stepped in between the two. "Okay, that's enough. We really need to have breakfast. In case you haven't noticed, our stomachs are begging for food."  
  
"Well, it was like not noticing the Hoover Dam when you are standing right next to it."  
  
"Harry, we have here a sarcastic, and I mean VERY sarcastic Hermione person here." He jerked his thumb at her. "What are the odds of this?"  
  
"According to your head, doughboy, very large. It seems like I'm not the only one here who is sarcastic. And did you say Harry?"  
  
The black haired boy pointed at himself. "Yeah. Me."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Um, no, Harry Pothead."  
  
"Takes one to know a sarcastic, buster."  
  
Harry laughed. Her heart soared. "C'mon, let's get going. I'm hungry." He lead the way to one of the four long tables and stopped.  
  
"What's your House?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Harry noticed Professer Dumbledore looking at him, telling him with his eyes to bring the girl over. She was nudged in the ribs and she walked toward the elderly man. The Hall fell silent as she approached the table.  
  
He stood up and motioned to Professer McGonagall, who came forward with a small stool and a worn hat. The man cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, miss, Hogwarts may have a different Sorting style than that of your Junior High, back in the United States of America."  
  
There were several whispers amongst the immense crowd. Charalayne gulped.  
  
"America? She's from there?"  
  
"Yeah. Doesn't look it, does she?"  
  
"Nah, not at all."  
  
"She's HOT, though."  
  
"Yeah. I bet you ten galleons that she goes out with me before you."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Charalayne turned red. The man continued.  
  
"All of us sitting here have gone through the Sorting, and none of them yet have any injuries of any sort." He winked mischeviously (sp?) "So, I'd say it is rather safe to go through with it. You may sit upon the stool..."  
  
She "sat upon" it, staring at this crackpot old fool who even Voldemort feared. Obviously, there was nothing scary about him. But then again, I haven't seen him use magic.  
  
"...and let the Sorting Hat rest upon your head..."  
  
The girl who bumped into her earlier smiled an apology and lifted the large hat up onto her head. Her vision became a sea of darkness.  
  
"...and let it go through your soul, sending you to the most rightful House you belong in. Everyone else, please be silent."  
  
(So...)  
  
(Who are you?)  
  
(I am the Hat.)  
  
(The Cat In The Hat?)  
  
(No, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Sorting Hat. I see this is very different then what you are used to.)  
  
(Well, we just had to take an exam, to see which House we would be in.)  
  
(So you were in "Tenth" grade? Isn't that rather far for your age?)  
  
(So? I'm smart.)  
  
(You hid all your magic until this very day.)  
  
(But I have been keeping up with all the things that all else in my year have been doing.)  
  
(You are wise.)  
  
(Yes, Obi Wan, I am keenly aware that I am.)  
  
(Ah, but see this...)  
  
(No! I don't want you looking there!)  
  
(I can see what you did before.)  
  
(No! Please don't tell any others about this!)  
  
(This is a rather large secret...)  
  
(Yes! A SECRET, so don't tell!) Tears began pouring down her face.  
  
(This can become harmful when layed upon in the wrong hands...)  
  
(Please!)  
  
(You are too young....but because of this...)  
  
(You're not going to teel on me, now, are you?)  
  
(I wouldn't dream of it)  
  
(Thanks)  
  
(I said I wouldn't DREAM of it, but I'm free to TELL Headmaster Dumbledore what I found curled up inside you here.)  
  
(No, DON'T!)  
  
(I need to make a decision)  
  
(So make it.)  
  
(I could put you in Gryffindor...)  
  
(Would you? That would be so nice)  
  
(But your past may betray the goodness of their spirit.)  
  
(What the wuh?)  
  
(Aaaaaaaaah, now I know what I will put you in!)  
  
(Please be still, my beating heart.)  
  
The rim of the hat opened wide... 


	4. Charalayne Snave

Ch4: Charalayne Snave  
  
The hat brim opened wide...  
  
"SLY-er-GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She cheered inside and saw the boys at the table where Harry and Ron sat cheering. too. She walked over, her reddish hair waving past her shouldersdown to her shoulder blades. Her green eyes were clouded, fear that the Sorting Hat would indeed tell Dumbledore her secret...  
  
Charalayne (pronounced shahruhlayne, for those of you who are confused) sat down beside a girl who also had bright red hair, and freckles. she looked at her and introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Charalayne Snave."  
  
"Ginny Weasley. And, if you don't mind me asking but...Snave sounds like Snape."  
  
"What, greasy? I agree, though I have grown to like it." She laughed, happy that she had found a friend.  
  
Ginny smiled and the plates filled with pancakes, hash browns, home fries, eggs, and bacon. Charalayne stared at it all, as Ginny ladled some cereal into a bowl for her.  
  
"You'll get used to it. And oh! This too!"  
  
She followed Ginny's gaze up and gasped when she saw hundreds of owls coming in through windows, all with some kind of object. A small tawny owl fluttered down onto Ginny's lap, with two letters. Ginny ripped them off and let the owl fly away. She looked at the first.  
  
"Oh, Mum was just wondering about how I'm doing, 'cause she heard you were coming near Christmas, and she wants to know if you want something from her."  
  
Harry and Ron, both on the other side, leaned over and said in unison. "You don't want it."  
  
She laughed. "What makes you think I don't want to?"  
  
"Do you like maroon sweaters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Toffee?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Socks?"  
  
"I make those for house-elves, and yes."  
  
"See, Harry? JUST like Hermione. Hey, you need to meet her sometime. She has bushy hair...." Ron began rattling facts about Hermione's character, each time Charalayne nodding her head and agreeing.  
  
"Sheesh, she really IS a Hermione..."  
  
She pouted and Ginny laughed. She looked over at Harry and felt...something.  
  
Like I know him. Wait! I don't know him! No...The Hat reminded me. I DO know him. But does he know me? It would ruin all my plans. After all, it was HE who-  
  
She shook her head. Not now.  
  
Ron stared at her, and she thought she was obvious, so she laughed at Harry's next joke.  
  
Boy, he sure doesn't know that I am the one he least expected...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat down at the Head Persons table, next to the Head Boy. Everyone, at the beginning of the year, was astonished at who had become Head Boy. Of course everyone knew who was going to be Head Girl. Duh. But the Head Boy...  
  
She smiled and asked him if he could pass the rolls. He blushed and reached over, knocking his goblet over. He finally got the basket and handed it to Hermione, beet red. She kept in a giggle.  
  
"Thanks Neville."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Students left the Hall, trying to follow Charalayne unnoticed. She gulped when she saw Professer Dumbledore staring into her.  
  
So, if those rumors are indeed true, that Dumbledore can read minds, then I am SO dead.  
  
Instead, he leaned back into his chair and frowned slightly. He held her gaze for awhile, then his eyes sparkled. She turned back and ran after Harry.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Dumbledore stared after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, which one is yours?"  
  
"Professer Bilmore said I was in sixth year.even though I'm quite young." She coughed and bowed her head. "I'm thirteen. I'm-"  
  
"Like me! WOW! FINALLY!"  
  
She turned around to be hugged by the brown haired girl who had bumped into her. She had on a badge that was different colors. They all approached a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
The Fat Lady! She gasped inwardly. She's still here! I still remember when-  
  
Not now. Why is this happening to me? It's not like this is my first time. Maybe because it has something to do with Harry Potter. Why did he have to say Pothead? Doesn't he cherish his name, one of the few things he got from his father? His father never knew that I sent him his Invisi-  
  
Shut up.  
  
Harry muttered a password. "Smallfry." and the portrait swung open.  
  
The Fat Lady looked at Charalayne. She froze.  
  
She remembers me! Oooh, this could be bad...  
  
The girl who's hands were around her neck let go. She held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm Charalayne Snave. I have a middle name, but I prefer not to use it."  
  
"Tell me? I'll never tell."  
  
She took a deep breath. Should I trust this girl? She IS after all, Harry's best friend, but there's a chance it could be more. What am I thinking? There's no chance in Hell that they would get together like me and Jam-  
  
"Lillian."  
  
Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"But some insist on calling me Lily." 


	5. A Magical Encounter

Ch5: A Magical Encounter  
  
Harry stared at her. She stared back. His eyes...they looked...familliar. Why? A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Charalayne?"  
  
"Duh, yeah."  
  
"You look like-"  
  
"A person."  
  
Harry stepped back and blushed. A whisper came out, but it was so soft that only Hermione heard it.  
  
"Mum."  
  
Ginny came up and latched onto Charalayne's arm. "C'mon! You're sleeping with us!" She ran off to the staircase dragging the new girl behind her. Harry's eyes glazed over. Hermione poked him and giggled.  
  
"You look like you've never seen a girl before!"  
  
He pushed his glasses up. His forehead glistened with sweat. "No, it's just..."  
  
"Just that she's hot, right?"  
  
Ron snorted and gave up trying to read his book. "I certainly think so."  
  
"But I thought you were with Hermione."  
  
They both stiffened. Hermione's jaw jutted out and Ron stared into the fireplace. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"It's over."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What she said."  
  
"Give it up, already! What happened?"  
  
The two looked at each other and drilled into each other's eyes. Their voices rang in unison throughout the common room.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, guys. Tell me, before I explode." He tapped his foot.  
  
Ron looked into the fire again. "She doesn't want to be with me."  
  
"So? I'm free to have a LIFE, you know! But I don't think you know what that means, 'cause all that blood that carries oxygen to your head must be malfunctioning."  
  
The three argued into the night, while a pair of small green eyes stared at them from the direction of the Girl's Dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into the dungeons to her Potions class early the next morning. She yawned and turned the corner. She froze mid-yawn.  
  
Charalayne was talking to Professer Snape, and he was LAUGHING. He smiled and led her into the room, the door slowly creaking closed. Hermione, joustled by what she just saw, moved forward and into her seat.  
  
Snape smirked at her, along with Malfoy. Malfoy looked past Hermione, and his jaw dropped. He had seen Charalayne.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned around, to Charalayne, who was busy writing down notes on what Snape was writing down. Indeed she looked very pretty. I wish I had that color hair, she thought.  
  
But then again, Ron likes my hair as it is now.  
  
Why Did I break up with him? He was such a good friend!  
  
She raised her hand. Hermione was surprised, seeing her just throw it up like that. Kind of like me, she thought.  
  
"miss Granger..."  
  
She whirled around too face Snape. He leered at her.  
  
"Do you want miss Snave to take your place in the top students?"  
  
"N-no. Sir."  
  
Malfoy was still gaping at that...creature behind Hermione. She stared back at Snape.  
  
"No."  
  
Snape sneered at her and walked on, the board behind him revealing the potion they were working on this time. Hermione dug into her bag, finding a small vial filled with a black potion. She ignored Malfoy's stare and dug deeper until she found another vial, this time milky white. She put them in her pocket.  
  
Why am I thinking these thoughts?  
  
She took a deep breath and stared at the small label on the black vial: a skull.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione moaned and turned over, falling off her bed. She instantly woke, remembering her plan. She fiddled with her pockets until she found the vials.  
  
Why am I doing this? She trusts me!  
  
But I just wanted to see if it really is true...  
  
That I created a reviving potion...  
  
She shook her head and threw her cloak on, rushing down to the Great Hall, this time being early.  
  
But how will I get to her goblet?  
  
Quickly, she found the place where she sat last time and poured a small drop into the cup. Shakingly, she filled the rest up with pumpkin juice and continued down the line.  
  
But only Lillian's cup had poison in it.  
  
Neville came in and worked on filling the other two tables' goblets with their drinks. Dumbledore strode in and smiled at them, sitting down in his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Charalayne, and Ginny entered the crowded Hall. They waved to Hermione and sat down, chatting about the new day.  
  
"Well, yesterday I only had a tour. But today will be my first class. What's Care of magical Creatures?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It's my favorite subject. besides Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hagrid teaches."  
  
"Oh yes! Him! How is he?"  
  
"Nice. Caring. Rough when he needs to be."  
  
She smiled and drank from her goblet. Over at the Head Persons table, Hermione gulped. Here it comes...  
  
Harry laughed and drank. Ron's ears turned red as he looked over at Hermione. She froze.  
  
Harry stopped midcough and started sputtering. His glasses were knocked askew.. His eyes rolled up into his head.  
  
Oh no!  
  
Charalayne quickly tried to do the Heimlich Maneuver, but to no avail. The Hall became silent but for Harry's gasps. Ron shook his best friend's shoulders, his head rolling back and forth. Hermione silenced a gasp.  
  
The potion...  
  
Harry fell onto the floor with a dull THUD. Everyone at the faculty table stood up, and everyone else knocked over goblets in order to see. Hermione heard a voice with a smirk in it.  
  
"Potter's just trying to get attention. Look at him. Such a drama king."  
  
Malfoy.  
  
She clenched her fists and nodded to Neville, who had frozen like a statue, nd ran over, pulling out the other vial. The one with a label that had a small wand on it.  
  
Hermione reacher Harry, who was attracting a rather large crowd. Dumbledore called for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Let me through! Oof! I'm Head Girl! Let me see-"  
  
Everyone became silent as She burst through the crowd and saw Harry, his head on Lillian's lap. He was a deathly pale and his eyes were closed. Lillian looked up at her.  
  
"I tried."  
  
Hermione made a quick decision.  
  
"I think I know a way...It might not work."  
  
"But Dumbledore said no spell can revive the dead! If there were, Diggory would be alive!" Someone shouted. A roar of approval rang through the hall.  
  
Hermione ignored them and looked at the vial in her hand, squeezing it tight. Her voice dropped low so no one could hear.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to work this way...it really wasn't..."  
  
Suddenly, she felt guilty on wanting to try it on Lillian.  
  
Slowly, she screwed open the cap. She heard whispers from the crowd. She didn't care. This was her best friend. She'd do anything if...  
  
She opened his mouth. Lillian watched in amazement. She bit her lip and tilted the vial closer to his mouth...  
  
Almost there...she bit her tongue. Just a drop...that's all he needs...  
  
She poured one drop of the potion into his mouth, with Madame Pomfrey rushing in, followed by the rest of the faculty. They shoved their way to the center just as she finished pouring. Madame Pomfrey stood frozen when she saw Hermione bent over him.  
  
"What are you giving him?!?!?"  
  
Hermione stayed where she was and screwed the cap shut. She bit her lip.  
  
"WELL?!?"  
  
"I was trying to revive-"  
  
"Nonsense! There is no reviving spell! It is Im-"  
  
Harry groaned and sat up. Madame Pomfrey's jaw dropped.  
  
"Possible..."  
  
Hermione blushed and looked away. She could feel Harry's gaze upon her, but if she looked, she would....  
  
Not now. Maybe later.  
  
Harry blinked. "What happened?"  
  
Professer McGonnagal clapped her hands and told everyone that the first class was about to begin. The Hall slowly began to empty except for The Golden Trio and Lillian. They stood in silence.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Ron gawked at her.  
  
"I owe you one." Harry rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Hermione? Where did you get that potion?"  
  
Hermione slowly handed her the vial. She looked in shock at it. She knew.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word-  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
They all gasped and saw Snape sneering at hem. Harry remembered from Snape's Pensieve in 5th year...  
  
He gawked at Charalayne. "Lily?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Snape smirked. "Well, so you found the-"  
  
"Shut UP, Snivellus!"  
  
Ron snickered. Harry silenced him with a stomp on his foot.  
  
Snape recoiled.  
  
"Just because you were able to come back to life doesn't mean you are in the same year as me. Look at you. You're YOUNG."  
  
Lily snapped at him. "Well at least I don't wash my hair with grease."  
  
Harry was stomped on the foot as he too surpressed a laugh.  
  
Lily sighed. Time seemd to stand still.  
  
"Well, Snivellus, I'm not Lily Evans anymore. Not Charalayne Lillian Snave. I'm Lily Potter."  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"Mum..." 


	6. Confusion

AN: Alas, I updated! Yay! This is actually one fic of mine hat doesn't circle around humor. And honestly, to all those people out here who are pairing up Hermione and Ron, you guys are nuts. Harry and Hermione is he couple in the series. They're just too cute together.

Sorry for getting off topic.

I know that this chapter is incredibly short, but I just remembered that one year ago today I joined and I just spent the day at Cheerleading and playing Tales of Symphonia, and I'm writing this at night. It's been such a long time since I've updated this that I might've lost the plotline a little bit. SORRY!

And also, my keyboard is having a bit of trouble with the letter "T". I have to tap it twice, sometimes harder, for it to actually type it. And I'm not that sort of person that goes back and revises things. I wish I were, but I'm not.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. That way I could yell at Alfonso Cuaron for leaving out vital facts in the movie, such as telling us HOW Lupin knew about he Marauder's Map, that James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi to accompany Lupin on his monthly nightmare, their nicknames, the whole scene in Diagon alley with Ron and Hermione, instead of in the pub. takes deep breath But, no, I don't own it: JK Rowling owns it. THE **WHOLE DARN SERIES**! And do you guys know the title of the sixth book? Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Me thinks it's Tom Riddle. I'm getting off topic again.

Let's get "On our way!" Oh, that sucked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ch6: Confusion 

Harry felt a small rustle at his side and turned to see Hermione, her wand out, her jaw set.

"I knew it."

"What?" Ron swiveled to see her, his expression aghast. Even Charalayne looked shocked.

"You knew? But-but how?" She stepped back, sputtering, and turned to Snape, who was sneering down at all of them. She rounded on him.

"And _you_!" She whipped her wand out of her robes and poked it at Snape's chest. His smirk turned into disgust.

"Now really, Miss _Snave_, you wouldn't want me to dock points from your House, would you?"

"Ah-ha, Snivellus, that's where you are wrong." Charalayne turned to Harry, who had stood rooted to the spot, staring blankly at her. She gave him a quick smile of reassurance and glared at Snape. "I don't recall Dumbledore saying I was an actual STUDENT. Yes, I may have been Sorted, but I would've had to start from first year again, since I've never once been to America." She turned to Hermione, who had lowered her wand and was blushing. "And I've excelled in all my classes here, just as you have, Hermione."

The ending bell rang, and Snape left the hall, glancing back and shooting daggers at Charalayne. There was a rush of people exiting the Hall heading outdoors for their Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes. Charalayne smiled and clapped her hands, jolting Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of their trance.

"Well, what class do you have now?"

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and snatched Harry's shoulder. "Shoot! We missed Transfiguration!"

"Well, we'd better get a move on, or we're going to miss Hagrid's class." Ron led them out into the emptying Hall.

Harry turned to Charalayne, who had fallen behind the three and was gazing at them with the look of someone who was missing something. Or someone.

"Hey."

She jerked and saw Harry next to her.

"Yeah?"

Harry looked down at his feet. Hermione's voice was fading in the distance, as she and Ron headed towards Hagrid's cabin ("Honestly, Ron, how can you possibly believe in such a paltry thing like that?"). He turned to Charalayne.

"I have no idea what to call you." He stopped, noticing she was shaking with laughter. "What? Did I say something?"

She shook her head, smiling, and turned to him. "Harry, I believe in choices. Your choices are Lily, Lillian, Charalayne, or Mum. As much as I would prefer Mum..." she quickly averted her stare. "Maybe you should just call me Charalayne, since that was how I was introduced to everyone here."

Harry noticed tears beginning to form in his mother's eyes and changed the topic. "Okay. Well, you get to see Hagrid now, uh, Charalayne, so cheer up."

She brushed her cheek with her finger and gave a feeble smile. "What're you going to do if I don't, throw me onto a broomstick and make me Keep?" His expression turned to one of wonder and she slapped his shoulder. "I'm not giving you any ideas, you hear me? I don't like being up in the air, I only like watching James-" She froze. "Never mind." She started walking so quickly that Harry had to run to catch up.

In her bag, a very small pendant on a long golden chain sparkled, the inside slowly moving upward.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

People were staring at Harry when he entered the Great Hall, this time expecting him to drop dead. He saw Professor Trelawney at the Staff Table lean over to Flitwick("See, I told everyone he was going to die, that I had seen it in his third year, but no, no one believed me.") and ignored her whispers and sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione and Ron. Charalayne sat opposite Hermione, and the two were soon immersed in "Book Talk" that they quite ignored the food that appeared on their plates. It shocked Harry that within just the previous half hour, Charalayne had been in tears. Yet, now she looked as if she was the happiest person in the world.

Hermione had those mood swings every once in a while. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'They ARE so similar it's scary, and maybe Hermione's character is rubbing off on Mum. Maybe that's it.'

But that didn't explain how Ginny was suddenly threatening to hex someone if they asked her if she was all right.

Harry shook his head and laughed at Ron's joke, all the while keeping his eye on Charalayne. It was weird, how she and Hermione were getting along so well.

Girls.


End file.
